Con&es de fées
by Nelja
Summary: Une invention de Caleb a encore eu des conséquences désastreuses. Nos héros, euh, pardon, méchants, parachutés dans le monde des contes de fées, tentent péniblement d'assister des Méchants qui perdent toujours, et de rentrer chez eux.


__

La Flander's Company appartient aux Guardians. Cette fanfic contient des spoilers jusqu'à la fin de la saison 2, et est un crossover avec le monde des contes de fées.

Ecrit pour le prompt de Berylia : L'une des inventions de Caleb a encore foiré et voici tous nos joyeux employés envoyé dans un monde... surprenament dangereux ? (crossover avec ce que tu trouveras de plus drôle.)

Le titre était censé contenir des étoiles de censure, mais comme ffnet ne les accepte pas, j'ai dû les remplacer par des &.

* * *

"Il se passe quoi, là ?" demanda Cindy, maussade. Elle arrivait à la Flander's à peine vingt minutes en retard, et seulement parce que Gladys avait mal dormi et fait un peu trembler la maison dans son sommeil. Et voilà que tout le monde était posté dans la salle de réunion à attendre quelque chose. Son oncle lui aurait dit, s'il y avait eu un truc important, non ?

"C'est le jour où j'ai toutes mes chances de renvoyer ce glandeur de Caleb !" lui répondit Trueman avec un grand sourire. "A moins qu'il ne justifie sa paye ! Viens, ça a des chances de t'amuser. Cette année sera la bonne, j'en suis certain !"

Il l'invita à venir s'asseoir près de lui, au premier rang.

"En bref," trancha Hyppolite, "c'est le jour où il doit prouver qu'il a conçu au moins une invention fonctionnelle pendant l'année."

"Cela ne devrait pas être si difficile ?" intervint Parker. "Cela lui arrive, parfois, lors de crises exceptionnelles d'activité professionnelle..."

"Une qui n'a pas démoli le laboratoire et le bâtiment." précisa George.

"Ah." Parker se renfonça dans son siège, son visage exprimant une résignation teintée de compassion infinie.

"Bon, en attendant, où il est ?" s'impatienta Cindy. "Même pour le voir se ridiculiser en public, j'ai pas la journée !"

"Il lui reste... trente secondes !" s'exclama Trueman d'un air réjoui.

"Mouais. Tu devrais lui mentir sur les limites, tonton. Je suis sûre qu'il les pousse au maximum juste pour t'embêter."

"Allons, ma chérie." intervint George. "Il doit être tout simplement en train de faire les dernières connexions. Ou les premières. Peu importe. Ce qu'il peut pendant le temps qui lui est imparti."

"Cinq secondes !"

A cet instant, Caleb surgit sur l'estrade, tirant derrière lui un amoncellement de boîtes en plastique et de fils électriques qui jaillissaient de partout, le tout sur environ deux mètres de hauteur, quatre de large, et monté sur roulettes. Même des critiques d'art moderne auraient trouvé cela hideux.

"Kurtzmann ?" demanda Trueman, manifestement déçu et peut-être un peu aigri. "Comme toutes ces horreurs se ressemblent, vérifiez par vous-même dans le dossier qu'il n'en a pas recyclé une des années passées. Je suis certain que votre intégrité professionnelle surpasse votre amitié."

Hyppolite fit une grimace et Trueman, au lieu d'écouter la présentation certainement lamentable de Caleb, se réjouit de sa propre capacité à torturer psychologiquement ses employés, même dans l'adversité. C'était ce qui lui permettait d'affûter ses compétences professionnelles à chaque minute...

"... mais le passage entre les dimensions est assuré non pas par une programmation des spécifications qui serait longue et fastidieuse, mais par une détection psi ; en bref, cela lit les pensées de l'utilisateur..."

Trueman commençait sincèrement à somnoler devant la concentration de technobabble quand une porte claqua.

"PAPAAAAAAA !"

Le bruit des pas ébranla le sol. Gladys arrivait en courant.

"Je ne veux pas retourner à l'écooooooole ! Hier, la maîtresse a raconté l'horrible histoire du Petit Pouceeeeet !"

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père. Non seulement il n'eut pas la force de la retenir mais l'onde de choc projeta toutes les chaises et leurs occupants, en vrac, sur la machine de Caleb, et sur le scientifique lui-même, qui essaya de hurler, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

"Et à la fin à cause de lui l'ogre coupe la tête à ses fiiiiiilleuhs !"

La machine cria pitoyablement, et lança quelques arcs électriques d'agonie, au milieu d'une grande plaine verte, sous le soleil couchant.

Ce qui était un problème.

George était encore en train de serrer son enfant chérie dans ses bras, négligeant les contusions, en l'assurant que tonton Armand allait se hâter de faire un procès à la méchante maîtresse et que tout irait bientôt mieux.

Pendant ce temps, Hyppolite, Cindy, Caleb, Armand et Parker se regardaient avec horreur, réalisant peu à peu ce qui venait de se passer.

Un oiseau d'or aux plumes ruisselantes de lumière passa soudain, se posant sur un arbre isolé. Cindy, presque par réflexe, lança sa hache. Mais elle échoua, et seule une plume resta accrochée au tronc, alors que l'oiseau partait en lançant un couinement indigné.

Elle voulut jurer bruyamment, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa bouche.

"Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? &&& de &&&, pourquoi je n'arrive plus à être vulgaire ?"

"Il n'y a pas de doute !" prononça solennellement Parker, se dévouant pour dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. "La machine de Caleb a fonctionné, a lu les pensées de Gladys, et nous a fait passer dans le monde des contes de fées."

Hyppolite eut un petit gémissement d'horreur, qui était peut-être un gros mot.

"Je veux rentrer !" s'exclama Cindy.

Caleb était en train de réfléchir à comment exprimer l'idée qu'elle s'était détériorée, et ne pouvait pas les ramener tout de suite, sans se faire massacrer sur place. Mais il fut interrompu par Trueman.

"Peu importe !" tonna-t-il. "Nous avons de l'ouvrage ici. Avez-vous déjà lu un conte de fées ? Avez-vous déjà été frappé par le manque de modernité des Méchants ? C'est notre Destin : avant même de repartir, nous allons ouvrir une succursale à Fairyland ! Ha ha ! Ha ha ha !"

Tous les joyeux employés pensèrent, en choeur : "On n'est pas sortis..."

* * *

"Alors !" s'exclama Trueman. Il avait rajouté sur ses épaules une luxueuse cape noire payée on ne sait comment, quand l'auberge locale refusait d'accepter les billets, les chèques, la carte bleue, et se plaignait que les pièces ne soient pas en vrai argent. "De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis que je vous envoyai dans de multiples quêtes ! Mes vassaux, mes serfs, ma chère famille, racontez-moi donc les résultats d'icelles!"

Le plus inquiétant était qu'il ne manifestait aucun signe extérieur de second degré.

Pourtant, il ne vivait pas tout à fait dans un château médiéval. En fait, quand il était apparu qu'il allait bien falloir trouver un abri, George avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de Gladys.

"Oh, oui, une cabane !" s'était-elle exclamée. "Je peux jouer avec la hache de grande soeur ?"

Cindy la lui avait confiée, quoique avec un peu de réticence, pour les plus gros arbres, ceux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à abattre à mains nues. Et cela avait aussi servi pour le dragon de moyenne taille qu'elle avait déniché sans le faire exprès. Peut-être que sa queue allait repousser, comme celle d'un lézard...

Et Gladys avait élevé autour de la machine à voyager dans les univers (désormais inutile) une salle basse et biscornue qui était presque abritée de la pluie, du moins quand on se plaçait sous les bons rondins. De surcroît, elle n'avait même pas menacé de s'effondrer (après les deux premières fois, parce que George avait donné d'utiles conseils).

On pouvait même trouver, dans un petit renfoncement spécialement aménagé (à coups de hache, lui aussi), une machine à café. La présence de ladite machine avait, en premier lieu, semblé incongrue...

"Oui, j'ai installé une fonctionnalité qui rajoute en bonus une machine à café à n'importe quelle destination !" avait expliqué Caleb. "On ne sait jamais, au cas où l'expéditeur n'y penserait pas... des fois, les gens oublient l'essentiel !"

"Et si quelqu'un demande le monde sans machine à café ?" avait demandé Cindy.

"Ca, _ça_, c'est de la logique trop compliquée pour ta pauvre petite tête ! Et sacrilège, en plus !"

Les chaises et les tables étaient formées de ce qu'on pouvait probablement désigner du nom de "tranches d'arbres", même si Parker préférait l'appellation de "meubles en rondins".

Et pourtant Trueman ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois du manque de confort. C'était peut-être le plus inquiétant. Avec un visage condescendant et presque bienveillant, il attendait les rapports de ses subordonnées comme si cela avait été la meilleure journée de sa vie.

Et la lumière bienheureuse qui se détachait de sa permanente, par un effet optique étrange, rendait plus sombres encore leurs fronts soucieux et leurs humeurs craquelantes.

* * *

"Alors, je suis allée à l'endroit indiqué," commença à raconter Cindy d'un air maussade. "Mais moi je dis, comme méchante, y a pas plus nulles que la mère et les deux soeurs de la pouffe ! Au début, j'ai pensé qu'elles étaient forcées de s'habiller comme ça par une malédiction, mais non ! Tout ce qu'elles voulaient, c'était de plus jolies robes et épouser des princes !"

"Peut-être aurais-tu pu insister un peu, leur montrer les aspects les plus brillants de la méchanceté ?" suggéra Trueman.

"Elles m'ont rappelé Chantal Connasse et ses sbires, tonton !"

C'était une accusation grave, et qui fit trembler Trueman. Il se reprit pourtant.

"Je comprends, ma pauvre enfant, ce fut certainement une rude épreuve. Mais tu n'es habituellement pas si sensible. Je vois à ta moue boudeuse et aux tremblements de la main qui brandit ta hache que tu ne m'as pas raconté le pire."

Cindy eut une grimace qui aurait pu entraîner la compassion, sauf qu'en la connaissant c'était plutôt l'envie de se cacher dans un grand trou.

"Et alors, la bonne fée est arrivée ! Et elle m'a dit..." elle ravala un hoquet d'horreur. "Elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas de raison d'être du côté des méchants, que normalement je devais être une gentille, parce que j'étais très jolie, juste mal fagotée, et qu'elle allait m'offrir une robe rose ! Alors elle a agité sa baguette, et..."

"Tu lui as écrasé la tête, ma petite, je suppose..." murmura George pour tenter de la réconforter.

"Même pas ! Elle s'est téléportée !"

Elle raconta ensuite avec dégoût comment, dans ce costume, elle avait été à deux doigts de se faire aborder par un homme qu'elle soupçonnait d'être un Prince Charmant. Trop honteuse de ses vêtements pour le frapper, elle avait fui et avait dû voler un pantalon au garçon d'écurie.

"Quand même," murmura Caleb à Hyppolite, "très jolie... Elles n'ont pas de grosses exigences, les fées, ici, hein ?"

* * *

"J'ai soumis monsieur Loup, Grand Méchant de son prénom, à un entretien d'embauche serré." expliqua Hyppolite en tassant son dossier contre le rondin qui tenait lieu de table. De façon miraculeuse, cela le rangea effectivement au lieu d'y mettre des échardes. "Je dois avouer que le dossier était très bon. Le genre de griffes et de dents si frappants qu'on n'a pas besoin de demander des super-pouvoirs supplémentaires, et pourtant, j'ai découvert un odorat très développé. Et cette histoire de Petit Chaperon Rouge, c'était peut-être à petite échelle, mais cela a marqué l'imagination. Du concept, du style. On a moins parlé de l'histoire des sept chevreaux, mais c'était aussi du solide."

Chacun se demandait pourquoi Hyppolite avait l'air si frustré. Il aurait dû sourire. Ou du moins, afficher le rictus qui tenait lieu de sourire chez lui.

"Il a refusé ?" demanda prudemment Caleb.

"Il t'a mordu ?" demanda Cindy en même temps.

Pendant qu'ils se regardaient d'un oeil noir, déniant à l'autre le droit de parler en même temps qu'eux, Hyppolite continuait, son ton de plus en plus funeste.

"Non. Il semblait vivement intéressé. Il m'a juste demandé la permission de s'absenter un peu. Un petit creux, une affaire à régler. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas l'intention de discuter les termes secondaires du contrat avec un si bon associé." Sa voix devint plus dure encore, si c'était possible. "Et je l'ai vu plonger la tête la première dans la cheminée d'une maison habitée par trois cochons. Je pense qu'ils l'ont mangé au dîner."

Il y eut un silence.

"C'est bien pour ça que nous devons rester dans ce monde et y créer une entreprise brillante !" s'exclama Trueman. "Pour ne pas laisser ce genre d'injustices criantes, mauvaises pour les affaires de surcroît, se produire encore ! Nous pouvons les instruire, les faire devenir plus que ce qu'ils sont !"

Hyppolite craqua.

"Un employé compétent ! Je le tenais ! Enfin ! Et le voilà qui court se jeter dans le premier piège venu ! Je sais bien que c'était un animal, mais justement ! J'aurais dû sortir ma laisse !"

"Tu en trouveras d'autres !" s'exclama Caleb.

"Le sentiment de responsabilité qui en serait découlé aurait miné l'envie de te consacrer à des tâches plus importantes comme rentrer chez nous..." murmura Parker dans le même temps. "Prends ça comme une chance."

Hyppolite ne sembla pas convaincu, mais du moins, sa crise de nerfs se fit plus discrète.

* * *

"Alors, pour ce qui est de la rencontre avec cette collègue... j'ai mis un peu de temps à trouver la maison de pain d'épice dans la forêt profonde. Ces endroits ne sont pas bien indiqués du tout, donnez-moi le métro bondé tous les jours à la place..."

"Au fait, manant !" s'exclama Trueman.

Caleb fit la moue. "Le système de chaudrons d'ici est un peu primitif, mais très résistant, et c'est très appréciable. J'ai eu l'occasion de tester. Oh, et quelques petites recettes sympathiques aussi..."

"Et quels étaient ses projets ?"

"On a bien discuté un peu, mais malheureusement, elle semblait réfractaire à tout ce qui demandait un système de forge de précision. Ce n'est pas elle qui réinventera l'électronique."

"Je parle niveau plans maléfiques ! Veut-elle conquérir le monde ? A-t-elle déjà une nemesis ?"

"Oh, ça... on n'en a pas vraiment parlé..." Caleb se gratta la tête. "Si je me souviens bien, il y avait des trucs en rapport avec la cuisine..."

Mais Trueman eut un geste de mépris qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'écouter plus avant. Et Caleb pouvait bien raccourcir sa présentation ; tant qu'on le payait pareil, en fait, il pouvait même considérer ça comme une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

"J'ai rencontré la reine d'un royaume voisin," commença Parker. "Elle était torturée par l'idée que sa belle-fille était plus jolie qu'elle. Bien sûr, j'ai essayé de lui faire relativiser. La beauté est subjective, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que le miroir magique qui avait ainsi médit d'elle savait seulement apprécier la classe des maîtres du mal ? Si oui, quelques petites exécutions publiques finiraient de régler le problème, et peut-être une petite inscription à la Flander's Company. Sinon, il méritait de toute façon d'être brisé pour son mauvais goût..."

"Et alors ?" demanda Trueman.

"Et alors, malheureusement, elle a assez mal pris l'idée. Celle de la beauté qui est subjective, je suppose. Mais toutes les autres aussi, dans une moindre mesure. Certaines personnes ont vraiment besoin de temps avant d'accepter les méthodes modernes de pensée... en bref, elle m'a fait jeter au cachot."

"Et ensuite ?"

"He bien, certaines personnes sont moins bornées, et je me suis échappé en discutant un peu avec le garde et en lui enseignant les bienfaits de la révolte des travailleurs. Mais malgré cette maigre victoire, je crains que mon expédition puisse être classée comme un échec."

Et plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé, s'il en croyait la réaction visible de Trueman à la mention de révolte des travailleurs. Heureusement, un air neutre mais sincèrement navré parfaitement bien imité empêcha l'explosion.

* * *

"Pour ma part," conclut Trueman, "je suis allé voir le sieur Barbe-Bleue. C'est un véritable gentilhomme. Nous nous sommes très bien entendu."

Cela devait être de là que venait le manteau. Trueman avait quelque chose de constant dans ses fréquentations.

"Il ne m'a pas montré les détails de sa collection tout de suite. C'est un peu vulgaire de rentrer dans les détails techniques. Mais elle se porte très bien, et il prévoit de bientôt y rajouter un nouvel élément. D'ailleurs, si on en croit son emploi du temps très bien géré, ce devrait déjà être fait depuis hier."

Personne ne lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas mentionné ce que ce sieur Barbe-Bleue collectionnait.

La première raison était qu'ils avaient tous lu le conte. La seconde, qu'on n'interrompait pas le grand chef quand il était en train de parler. La troisième, qu'ils se seraient bien douté de toute façon que c'était un truc de grand méchant, au contexte. Et la quatrième, qu'ils n'en avaient strictement rien à battre.

"Tu as pensé à lui dire de faire attention et de ne pas inviter les frères de sa femme pour ses soirées ?" demanda George, pour montrer qu'il en avait quelque chose à battre, peut-être, un tout petit peu, par affection fraternelle.

"Non. Pourquoi ?"

Tout le monde poussa un grand soupir.

"Bon," commença Trueman avec un grand sourire, "je reconnais que tout cela ne s'est pas idéalement passé. Principalement à cause de votre incompétence. J'attends mieux de vous par le futur ! Surtout que cette époque à des moyens vraiment merveilleux de traiter les employés qui ne donnent pas toute satisfaction... Mais bien sûr, vous avez droit à une seconde chance... une seule !"

* * *

La réunion secrète avait lieu après la réunion pas-secrète, dans la salle de la machine à café. L'emplacement avait été choisi pour plusieurs raisons vitales. D'abord, il était nécessaire que Caleb ait accès à la machine quantique qui lui tenait lieu de cerveau. Ensuite, on pouvait s'assurer qu'elle resterait secrète. Trueman n'aimait pas s'approcher de la machine à café. Elle devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, ou alors il n'avait pas la place de prendre la pose.

Et puis Gladys, en essayant de les rejoindre, se retrouvait à moitié bloquée dans le trou taillé à la hache qui tenait lieu de porte, et les dissimulait aux regards.

"C'est de pire en pire." soupira Parker. "Avez-vous remarqué la façon dont il tient son petit doigt ?"

"J'ai surtout remarqué qu'il parlait de nous soumettre à des tortures médiévales." grogna Caleb.

"C'est certainement plus gênant, mais moins significatif, je trouve..."

"Stop, stop !" s'exclama Hyppolite. "Quelle est l'origine de cela ?"

"He bien, je n'ai pas encore réussi à la quantifier, mais certainement une influence délétère que cet univers a sur lui..."

"Ou alors, c'est lui qui pète un câble tout seul." suggéra Caleb.

"Non, je ne pense pas ! Il y a certainement une influence surnaturelle à l'oeuvre ! C'est comme le fait que je ne puisse plus traiter mes adversaires de &&& de &&& !" s'exclama Cindy.

"Mais il est manifestement atteint plus gravement." compléta George. "Il a toujours eu une santé fragile, le pauvre. Surtout par rapport au reste de la famille."

"Oh, tu te rappelles, quand il a vomi !" Gladys voulait participer un peu à ce qu'elle comprenait.

"Beurk !" commenta Cindy. "Je sais bien qu'il faut s'ouvrir au monde, mais quand on nous propose de la cuisine anthropophage, autant qu'elle soit fraîche !"

Gladys riait aux éclats, et plusieurs des employés se demandèrent très sérieusement s'ils préféraient étudier la possibilité d'un retour chez eux ou écouter des anecdotes humiliantes sur Trueman.

"Je me demande si c'est dans l'air ou si c'est contagieux..." murmura Caleb.

Cela brisa brutalement l'ambiance. Chacun essaya de s'écarter de son voisin le plus proche, pour se cogner vigoureusement dans son voisin le plus éloigné. Les réunions secrètes imposaient une certaine promiscuité.

"Mais j'ai découvert quelque chose de plus terrible..." commença Caleb. "Grâce à des analyses statistiques poussées de vos rapports, et aux histoires que Gladys apprend en classe et qu'elle insiste pour me répéter en me faisant jouer le rôle de la méchante sorcière... où en étais-je ? Oui ! Elles m'ont confirmé que les lois les plus fondamentales des probabilités étaient faussées ici !"

"Et en français, ça fait quoi ?" demanda Cindy.

"He bien, en gros, quelle que soit la situation initiale, quelles que soient les forces en présence, les méchants seront toujours punis. C'est aussi implacable qu'une loi physique."

Il y eut un moment de consternation.

"Ma maîtresse elle l'avait bien diiiiit !" gémit Gladys. Cela ressemblait un peu à une crise de larmes, mais tenait aussi du cri de guerre.

"Parfois les gentils peuvent l'être aussi !" précisa Caleb en guise d'encouragement. "S'ils se sont... bah, comportés mal, par exemple ils ont oublié de se brosser les dents.

"On aurait dû amener des brosses à dents." soupira George.

Caleb ne semblait pas partager ce sentiment.

"Et vous pensez que si Gladys a battu ce dragon si facilement, c'est parce que l'univers considère qu'elle est encore innocente ?" suggéra Parker.

Tout le monde secoua la tête. C'était juste parce que c'était Gladys.

Le psychiatre partit dans une autre direction. "Personnellement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ici une forme de... stabilité mentale. Je me sens particulièrement bien, en particulier le jeudi. Vous aviez peut-être remarqué ?"

Cindy crispa ses doigts sur sa hache.

"Ecoute, tout ce qui se trouve ici niveau méchants, c'est des petites vieilles geek et des pouffes superficielles, alors on s'en fiche de ton bien-être, tu es dans le plan pour rentrer ! Je ne supporte plus cet univers !"

George semblait intensément touché par la détresse de son enfant.

"Mais bien sûr..." Parker semblait sincèrement décontenancé. "Je ne l'ai même pas mentionné. Il nous faut rentrer. Nous _allons_ rentrer. Pensons positivement, c'est déjà la moitié du chemin."

Cindy sembla se détendre un peu.

"C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais vous avez une idée de comment on pourrait faire, alors que je viens de vous parler de cette nouvelle loi physique qui fait que même si on est bons, tous nos plans vont échouer, youhoud ?"

Hyppolite posa deux doigts sur son front.

"C'est bien simple." dit-il d'une voix calme et grave.

Tout le monde l'écouta avec attention, sauf Cindy qui murmura "Si quelqu'un nous dit qu'il faut devenir gentils, n'importe qui, je..."

"Même si nous sommes bons, nous allons échouer ?" clama Hyppolite. "Alors, une seule solution : il faut que nous soyons exceptionnels !"

"Loi physique, nou-vel-le loi phy-sique !" expliqua Caleb comme à un malade mental.

Hyppolite l'interrompit d'un geste impérieux.

"Il y a une loi physique qui dit que les objets tombent, et on l'a utilisée pour inventer les avions ! Il y a une loi qui dit que rien ne peut aller plus vite que la lumière, et, à ma connaissance, cela t'arrive régulièrement."

"Oui, mais..."

Tout le monde commençait à craindre que ce ne soit qu'une prolongation de la crise qu'Hyppolite avait commencée plus tôt.

"Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire quand tu parles de méchants qui sont punis ! Je ne l'ai pas encore dit, mais depuis notre arrivée ici, je rassemble de l'énergie. Il y a des usurpateurs qui se font mettre dans des tonneaux de clous et jeter du haut d'une falaise, des belles-mères qui se font jeter dans des fosses à serpents, des jeunes filles trop vaniteuses qui se font couper les pieds... je suis gonflé à bloc !"

"Ils ne sont pas censés être de notre côté ?" demanda George, pour la forme.

"Pas tant qu'ils n'ont pas signé de contrat !" Il sembla un instant qu'Hyppolite allait partir en mode ricanement démoniaque, mais il se retint.

"Ca pourrait nous arriver à nous !" s'exclama George. "A nos filles chéries !"

"Pas si on trouve un moyen de partir. Et, pour cela, mieux encore que de l'énergie, j'ai eu une idée !"

Et comme c'était ça ou rester pour l'éternité en fairyland, tout le monde se rapprocha pour l'écouter. Puis se recula pour ne pas mettre les mains à des endroits inappropriés. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils risquaient de ne pas entendre.

* * *

"Mission accomplie !" s'exclama Caleb.

"Mission ? Quelle mission avais-je donc pu te confier ?"

Caleb grimaça devant l'arrivée impromptue de Trueman.

"Mais tu sais bien, tonton, le truc !" s'exclama Cindy, volant au secours de Caleb, quoique avec beaucoup de réticence.

"Le _truc_ ?"

Un instant, Trueman posa sur eux un regard chargé d'horreur, et Caleb se passa les pires scénarios dans sa tête, il vient de comprendre nos plans, il va les contrarier pour qu'on ne puisse jamais rentrer chez nous et je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder un DVD de science-fiction ni même un film porno...

"Je voulais dire, mon oncle, le sujet miscellané." dit Cindy avec une petite révérence.

"Ah, c'est donc ça ! Je ne sais pas lequel, mais je préfère largement que tu t'exprimes avec clarté, ma chère nièce ! Au fait, as-tu remarqué que l'arrière de tes chausses était éraflé de façon peu seyante ? Il faudra que je pense à t'en offrir d'autres. Ou peut-être une robe d'un noir d'encre..."

Cindy rejoint plus tard Caleb qui s'était éclipsé pendant la discussion entre filles.

"C'est horrible !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je déteste le voir comme ça ! Mon pauvre oncle ! J'ai parfois même des tentations de l'euthanasier pour son propre bien ! Il faut absolument qu'on le ramène ! Est-ce qu'il ne te fait pas de la peine ?"

Caleb répondit par un grognement qui l'engageait peu, et ils rejoinrent la nouvelle réunion secrète qui, bien sûr, était ailleurs. OK, il fallait varier pour ne pas être découverts, mais quand même, la machine à café !

"Où en êtes-vous ?" demanda Hyppolite.

"J'ai convaincu une petite fille de voler le goûter de ses camarades." commença Parker. "Je crois avoir été aussi la cause d'un adultère, même si je ne suis pas certain de l'avoir fait exprès. C'est fou à quoi on peut en venir, quand on veut juste aider les gens à s'accepter tels qu'ils sont réellement..."

"L'inscription s'est bien passé, et ma chère petite Gladys s'est comportée comme à son habitude avec les camarades de classe et la maîtresse !" s'exclama George avec fierté. "Sauf que d'habitude, on n'essaie pas de lui donner le fouet, donc elle n'a pas l'occasion de répliquer..."

"J'ai versé le produit que j'ai synthétisé dans le puits. Oh, je pense que les effets les amuseront, sur le moment. Mais quand ils se rappelleront ce qu'ils ont dit, les effets seront explosifs."

"Pourquoi ça a marché pour tout le monde ?" protesta Cindy. "Pourquoi quand moi j'essaie juste d'attaquer une noce à la hache - en utilisant juste la cognée, je veux dire - juste au moment où la mariée éclate en sanglots, je trébuche dans le gâteau et je me fais poursuivre par un chien ?"

"Je suppose que tu as trop essayé de bien faire." sourit Parker.

"Ou alors tu as mal lu la charte !" suggéra Caleb. "Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué ! On reste là ! Petits actes mesquins !" Il agita un graphe qui séparait les actes selon leurs conséquences dans cet univers, sur un axe gradué selon l'échelle : Rien pour l'instant / Humiliation / Echec des plans / Mort douloureuse. "Encore heureux que tu n'aies dépassé que d'un niveau, sinon on était bien !" rajouta Caleb.

"Bon, ça va, tu ne vas pas te plaindre pour quelques... millimètres de graphe surtout que ce ne sont pas tes vêtements à toi qui sont déchirés ! Encore que ça peut s'arranger !"

Elle brandit sa hache. Ce fut le moment que choisit Parker pour toussoter discrètement, mais de façon très évocatrice.

"Enfin bref." conclut Cindy.

"Enfin bref." rajouta Caleb.

"Quant à moi... - Hyppolite eut un grand sourire dérangeant - je n'ai agressé personne, pour rester dans les limites du Plan, mais j'ai menacé un certain nombre de passants malchanceux. En général, ils n'ont pas apprécié."

Il n'était pas trop difficile de comprendre pourquoi.

"La phase 1 de notre plan est donc achevée !" s'exclama Hyppolite. "Nous avons réussi à acquérir une réputation détestable dans les villages alentour !"

"Cela serait venu tôt ou tard." intervint Parker.

"Oui, mais pas aussi vite ! Et maintenant, il est inévitable qu'un héros vienne pour se débarrasser de nous !"

Gladys fit une grimace, et il sembla qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ma poulette en sucre, on les en empêchera !" consola George.

"Non, justement !" s'exclama Hyppolite.

"Même si on essayait, ce serait impossible !" expliqua Caleb.

"Par contre, ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est les y pousser !" continua Parker.

Gladys ne semblait pas convaincue du tout, et George regarda Parker avec sévérité.

"Le but est de les encourager à renvoyer ces détestables intrus - c'est-à-dire, nous - dans leur univers d'origine !" s'exclama Hyppolite. "Nous n'avons pas réussi à faire marcher l'appareil quelque peu détraqué de Caleb, mais avec le bonus en chance dont bénéficient tous les héros de ce monde, cela _devrait_ réussir !"

"J'espère bien..." murmura Cindy. "Mais quand même, c'est super-tordu."

"Mais pour cela, il faut absolument le persuader que c'est l'unique bon moyen de se débarrasser de nous." continua Hyppolite. "Sinon, il risque de se rabattre sur le second choix. Et pour cela, l'un d'entre nous doit se faire passer pour un adjuvant surnaturel..."

Il y eut un long silence.

Tout le monde regardait Cindy.

"Ah non !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je ne ferai pas semblant d'être une fée, non, non !"

"Mais tu as l'air d'une gentille." expliqua Parker. "Même une véritable bonne fée s'y est trompée."

"Quelqu'un veut répéter ça ?" cria Cindy en brandissant sa hache.

Personne ne voulait.

"Ce que j'essayais d'exprimer, d'une façon pas très judicieuse, est que tu _pourrais_ avoir l'air d'une gentille... sans la hache, et avec des vêtements appropriés... Nous avons récupéré une petite robe rose charmante..."

"Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas papa ? Il est bien plus fort que moi pour ne pas agresser les gens ? Ou Parker ! Il fait ça toute la journée, donner des bons conseils aux gens ! Il est même payé pour ça !"

"Les statistiques." trancha Caleb. "Dans 99 pour cent des cas, l'aide apportée l'est par une femme, un enfant, un animal parlant ou un vieillard. L'homme adulte est à proscrire. En fait, quand l'un d'entre eux essaie d'intervenir, il y a 85 pour cent de chances pour que ce soit en fait le méchant déguisé."

"Arrête de ricaner, sale geek !" s'exclama Cindy. "Dès qu'on est rentrés, je te préviens, c'est moi qui te colle dans une robe, pour la compensation !"

"Merci d'avoir accepté, Cindy ! Tu nous sauves tous !" résuma Parker de façon un peu biaisée.

"Bien ! Organisons des tours de garde. Dès que quelque chose qui ressemble à un héros s'approche, nous passons à la phase 2 !"

Hyppolite ricana encore un coup, pour leur porter chance.

* * *

"Ce doit être lui !" s'exclama George. "Ma petite chérie, dépêche-toi d'aller avertir ta soeur !"

Mais Gladys ne bondit pas de l'arbre pour remplir sa mission comme une petite soeur attentionnée. A la place, elle observait l'enfant que son père avait identifié comme un héros venu pour les éliminer - il en avait certainement l'expression vaillante et conquérante. Et elle restait paralysée sur place.

"Papa ?"

"Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ?"

"C'est lui ! C'est le Petit Poucet ! Le méchant qui a tué les filles de l'ogre !" Elle tendit tous ses muscles, se préparant à bondir de derrière le buisson stratégiquement placé. "Papa, il faut que j'aille le taper !"

"Non, non, surtout pas ! Va prévenir Cindy !"

"Mais si je le prends par surprise..."

Même si elle avait pu y arriver, George n'était pas certain que ruiner ainsi tous leurs plans soit une bonne idée. Mais surtout, malgré les muscles impressionnants de Gladys, la nouvelle règle physique que Caleb clamait avoir découverte criait au fond de son cerveau. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de protéger sa grande petite fille ! De préférence sans le lui montrer, parce que sinon elle aurait encore plus peur. Il maudit intérieurement une fois de plus l'institutrice qui l'avait traumatisée à vie. Même si Caleb jurait qu'elle avait indirectement contribué à ses statistiques.

"Ecoute, on fera ça plus tard ! Mais pour l'instant, les employés de tonton ont besoin de lui, d'accord ?"

"Mais c'est juste trop horrible !"

"Justement ! C'est une bonne idée d'aller chercher ta soeur, n'est-ce pas ?"

Gladys partit en courant, et même si elle ébranla un peu le sol en passant, un héros n'allait pas rebrouisser chemin pour si peu. Normalement. George suivit discrètement le Petit Poucet - la seule bonne nouvelle est qu'il savait que c'était le héros attendu, maintenant.

Cindy arriva en grimaçant, vêtue d'un grand manteau noir.

"Euh, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu..."

"J'ai la robe en dessous. Je les hais tous. Tiens ma hache deux minutes, papa. Pas plus."

"Et le sourire ! N'oublie pas le sourire !"

"Pas gagné. Je vais penser à des massacres, ça devrait aider."

Cindy grimpa sur un arbre, et sauta devant le Petit Poucet avec un sourire nerveux.

"Bonjour, héros !"

"Bonjour." dit l'enfant, en la regardant avec un brin de surprise.

"J'ai entendu parler de ta quête, celle pour te débarrasser des importuns qui habitent dans le coin !"

"Oh. Et comment ?"

"Je suis une bonne fée ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Je pensais que la robe serait un indice, ha ha. Nous avons des réseaux pour cela."

"Et ensuite ?"

"Et ensuite ! He bien, je suis venue t'aider, bien sûr ! Tout d'abord, sais-tu exactement comment les trouver ?"

"Je les trouverai bien, je pense. Je me suis déjà perdu dans des forêts plus grandes que celles-ci, vous savez..."

"Oh, je suis sûre que tu es compétent ! Mais quand même, si tu prends ce plan, tu iras plus vite !"

"Euh... merci ?"

"Et je suis aussi venue te donner un moyen ! Tu sais, s'ils sont aussi &&... détestables, c'est parce qu'ils viennent d'un autre monde, avec une machine, qui ressemble à ça !"

Elle lui balança une deuxième feuille, avec un schéma rapide. L'enfant la considérait avec perplexité. Apparemment, les bonnes fées n'avaient pas pour habitude de donner des documents écrits. Argh, ces infâmes bureaucrates s'étaient foutus de sa gueule !

"Mais ces fourbes auront fait en sorte qu'elle soit en pa... euh, de la bloquer, je veux dire. Aussi, il faut absolument que tu trouves le moyen de la faire fonctionner pour les y renvoyer ! De force, évidemment !"

Elle lui donna encore un dossier contenant les spécifications de la machine. Elle doutait qu'il le lise. Elle-même avait refusé d'y jeter un oeil. Mais Caleb lui avait demandé très poliment de le faire passer à tout prix, en assurant que cela augmentait les chances du Héros d'y arriver. Et il ne fallait contrarier les dingues que quand c'était amusant.

"N'oublie pas !" rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire Colgate pour lequel Parker lui avait servi de professeur et son oncle de modèle. "Tu es le seul à pouvoir la remettre en marche et délivrer ce pays de ce fléau."

Puis elle s'enfuit en courant, espérant que le Héros regarderait vers l'avenir et pas vers les détails de sa sortie pas tout à fait gracieuse.

"Plus jamais !" murmura-t-elle à George. "Plus jamais ça !"

"Tu as été très courageuse, ma chérie. Si ton oncle n'était pas si pingre, tu mériterais bien une augmentation. Et maintenant hâtons-nous, il faut absolument y retourner avant lui !

"Laisse-moi me débarrasser à tout jamais de cette robe !"

"Une autre fois !"

"Au moins remettre le manteau !"

"Je dois avouer... et maintenant, courons ! Très bientôt, nous retrouverons la maison familiale, les photos de maman, et les gentils qui ne nous font pas trébucher quand on les massacre !"

* * *

"Au secours ! Au secours !"

Parker boucla la porte de la cabine qui avait été hâtivement placée sous la machine, avec une expression de frayeur particulièrement bien imitée. Ils s'y étaient tous "réfugiés". Cela aidait à la mise en scène que la frayeur de Gladys fût tout à fait sincère.

"Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Il pourrait nous renvoyer chez nous !" s'exclama Hyppolite.

"Impossible ! Comment pourrait-il réparer quelque chose que j'ai passé des jours à saboter !" s'exclama Caleb, continuant leur dialogue écrit à l'avance par Parker, certain qu'on pourrait les entendre de l'extérieur. Tout bas, le scientifique grognait quelque chose du genre "que j'ai passé des jours à essayer de réparer, greuh"

"&&&, on passe vraiment pour des &&& !" grogna Cindy. Après quoi, elle eut un soupir de désespoir.

"Je ne peux pas prévoir combien de temps cela lui prendra..." murmura Parker, mais..."

"Pourquoi on ne l'entend pas ?" se plaignit Gladys.

"Il est en train de travailler à notre place. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Ils attendirent un certain temps, et même un temps certain.

"Tu crois qu'il est parti ?" demanda à un moment George à haute voix.

"Peut-être. On devrait sans doute sortir pour le savoir." répondit Hyppolite, qui se sentait des envies de forcer le sort.

C'est à ce moment que Trueman se leva, et, sans que personne ait le temps de rien faire pour l'arrêter, ouvrit la porte.

"Qui que tu sois, suppôt du bien, je te braverai !"

"Rattrapez-le !" cria Hyppolite.

"Enfin, Gladys, tu devais le surveiller !" cria Cindy.

"Je lui avais tapé sur la tête, mais ça n'a pas suffi, et il m'a dit que si je recommençais il serait très déçu !"

La porte ouverte leur permettait de voir le Petit Poucet. Il ne faisait pas attention à eux, et remerciait un écureuil assis à côté de lui. "Merci ! J'ai enfin compris !" Dans ce monde, ce devaient être les écureuils qui avaient tous les diplômes d'électronique. Cela aurait expliqué des choses.

La machine commença à bourdonner.

"Notre monde !" cria Hyppolite. "Concentrez-vous dessus, tous, au lieu de garder des pensées parasites ! Nous devons rentrer !"

"Tonton, reviens ! Reviens maintenant !"

"Hélas, quelle chute pour un grand Maître du Mal !" murmura Parker. "Mais il a ce qu'il voulait, après tout. Avions-nous le droit de le ramener par traitrise ?"

"Moi, je dis oui !" s'exclama Caleb.

Il se téléporta à l'extérieur, saisit Trueman par l'épaule, et le rapporta dans la cabine par la même méthode.

"Vous me remercierez après ! J'espère !" eut-il le temps de murmurer, avant que la cabine disparaisse, avec les restes de la machine. Ils purent juste voir que ces derniers jouaient probablement un rôle de mur porteur, car ils virent, en surimpression, la cabane bâtie par Gladys et George s'effondrer.

Elle avait été créée dans un monde de contes de fées. Il lui fallait une troisième fois.

Puis ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de conférence où tout avait commencé, où tout le monde les regardait avec surprise.

Cela ressemblait au vrai monde. Il y eut un soupir collectif de soulagement, et Hyppolite y ajouta un rictus sadique pour avoir vaincu une nouvelle loi physique qui se mettait en travers de son chemin.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe... nous sommes... argh, qu'est-ce que j'ai essayé de faire ? La Flander's se doit d'être tournée toujours vers le futur ! Comme je le dis depuis... au moins depuis quelques dixièmes de secondes."

"Tonton !" s'exclama Cindy en lui sautant au cou.

"Ca fait plaisir de réentendre tes discours de motivation." dit George en souriant.

"Mais je vais être en retard sur mon emploi du temps ! Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Ah oui, la question de l'emploi de Caleb, et donc de l'utilité de cette machine..."

Il fixa le scientifique, qui venait de finir de ramper de sous Gladys qui lui était tombée dessus.

"Je savais que j'allais le regretter." pensa Caleb. "En fait non, mais j'aurais dû le savoir... Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?"

Trueman pinça les lèvres.

Parker imaginait très bien le terrible dilemme qui devait l'agiter. D'un côté, Caleb leur avait fait vivre une expérience qui, tout bien considéré, était assez déplaisante. D'un autre côté, si Trueman le mentionnait, Caleb risquait de faire remarquer qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie, et les nerfs de leurs chefs avaient déjà été suffisamment ébranlés pour vouloir à tout pris fuir un sujet aussi humiliant.

"Utile, pas utile, après tout, on s'en moque. Elle a fonctionné, même si ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, et si un écureuil l'a fait marcher mieux que vous. Je vous aurai l'an prochain."

Il tourna les talons et partit. Tout le monde considéra que la réunion était finie, et retourna à son travail, ses réunions ennuyeuses, ou son application de vernis.

"A quelque chose, malheur est bon." conclut philosophiquement Caleb.

Plongeant derrière sa machine à voyager dans les dimensions sommairement réparée, il en sortit une nouvelle machine à café, qu'il regarda avec un grand sourire réjoui.


End file.
